bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Rist
| birth_place = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California | occupation = Actor, Musician, Voice Artist, Singer | yearsactive = 1973 to present | series = The Brady Bunch (Season 5) | character = Cousin Oliver }} Robert Anthony "Robbie" Rist (born 4 April 1964) is an American actor, singer and musician. He played Cousin Oliver Tyler, Carol Brady's nephew in the final six episodes of the final season of The Brady Bunch.[http://movies.nytimes.com/person/108352/Robbie-Rist/biography The New York Times] Acting and Voiceover Work As a child, Rist played Cousin Oliver in the final six episodes of The Brady Bunch. With the regular children all getting older, his inclusion was intended to reintroduce cute younger children to the series. With his Dutch Boy haircut and wire-rimmed glasses, his resemblance to pop singer John Denver and juvenile appeal, he seemed ideal; however the plan became moot as the studio had opted to not renew the series before his debut anyway. This gave rise to the term "Cousin Oliver Syndrome." After The Brady Bunch he co-starred in a Saturday morning show called Big John, Little John, was Glendon Farrell on the David Hartman vehicle Lucas Tanner, and in 1976 and 1977 played Ted Baxter's son David on The Mary Tyler Moore Show. In 1980, Rist played "Dr. Zee" on ABC-TV's Galactica 1980.Rist, Robbie, Interview, Arts Talk with the Johnson Brothers. Host Duane Johnson and Dennis I. Johnson. BlogTalkRadio, 13 Feb. 2011. Web. He made four guest appearances on CHiPs and the short-lived CBS series Whiz Kids, and also played Booger in a failed Revenge of the Nerds TV pilot. In 1986, Rist had a notable supporting role as Milo in the action film, Iron Eagle which was a box-office hit despite being critically panned.Thomas, K. "Iron Eagle: Middle-east Rescue Mission," Los Angeles Times, 18 July 2002. As an adult, Rist has worked as a voice actor, such as in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series (as the voice of Michaelangelo); from 1984 to 1986, he starred in the Saturday morning cartoon Kidd Video, playing the character Whiz both in live-action music videos and animated sequences. He was the voice of Star, a Siberian husky, in the 1995 Universal Studios film Balto. He was also the voice of Aaron in the PC game Star Warped. An episode of Batman: The Animated Series titled "Baby Doll" contained a character called Cousin Spunky that was intended to boost sagging ratings of the fictional Baby Doll sitcom, a clear reference to Cousin Oliver (Rist lent his voice to the episode, but did not play Cousin Spunky; his character was an adult). Rist also voices characters Choji Akimichi from Naruto, Itsuki "Iggy" Takeuchi from Initial D and Bud Bison from Megaman Starforce. Music Also a musician and producer, Robbie has performed as the lead singer, guitarist, bassist and/or drummer for several Los Angeles rock bands, including Wonderboy, The Andersons, Cockeyed Ghost, Nice Guy Eddie, and Steve Barton And The Oblivion Click. The list of west coast pop bands Rist has performed with numbers in the hundreds. He divides his time between film and music production, performing with Los Angeles alt-country band KingsizeMaybe and rock band Jeff Caudill & The Goodtimes Band (with Jeff Caudill of Orange County punk band Gameface and Michael "Popeye" Vogelsang of Orange County punk band Farside). Rist has also produced a number of records for bands, including Suzy & Los Quattro, Backline, Ginger Britt and the Mighty, Jeff Caudill, Steve Barton and the Oblivion Click, Nice Guy Eddie, Kingsizemaybe and The Mockers. Rist produced the Rubinoos album ''Automatic Toaster''Borack, J. "John Borack's Top 10 CD's fo 2010." Goldmine Magazine. Feb. 2011. and played drums on that album.Borack, J. "Something Old, Something New...," Goldmine Magazine. 2010. He currently is the drummer for the rock formation, Your Favorite Trainwreck.Yourfavoritetrainwreck.com References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Bradypedia